


Beautiful things like you

by kwunkwun



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band), Sandaime J Soul Brothers
Genre: Fluff, Multi, One Shot, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwunkwun/pseuds/kwunkwun
Summary: Here was his anchor, his foundation, his go-to for words of gentle wisdom, his night and day.





	Beautiful things like you

Naoto bowed his head as he mopped off the last of the water from the back of his neck. The late April wind felt pleasantly cool against his mostly bared skin. The tall windows in the loungeroom were gateways to the most gorgeous scenery he had ever encountered: gently sloping mountains covered in lush green forest with small pockets of bright and thick grasses in between, half a dozen quaint country houses scattered across the landscape, and a beach with calm seas just off to the right. Voluminous clouds hung low from the ultramarine sky, and the air was fresh enough to sting when he breathed it in.

This place was named something he could barely pronounce, but it meant ‘the meeting place of whales’. He and Naoki had managed to take two weeks off to travel -in the commoner’s way -and they found themselves a rental car and a short-term rental holiday home that belonged to a very nice lady with four daughters and ten grandchildren. There was also a scruffy old Shih Tzu that liked to sunbake on the balcony that definitely did not belong to her.

Naoto slid open the glass door and joined Naoki at the porch. The sun illuminated his profile in dazzling shades of ochre and dandelion, and the wind had brought a soft wave into his hair, which fell loose about his shoulders. As Naoki turned to greet him with the subtlest of smiles, Naoto felt himself grinning back unreservedly, stupidly, until Naoki’s brows were knitting in bemusement.

“I know we don’t have many neighbours, Naoto-san, but you should put some clothes on,” he murmured. Naoto didn’t know whether to be impressed by his countenance or disappointed to see that Naoki’s eyes stayed well above his shoulders the entire time.

“Hey, let me feel the fresh wind on my bare ass once in a while,” he retorted, slapping him lightly on the elbow. He stepped up close beside Naoki, watching a flock of birds play noisily amongst the canopy, letting the sun-scorched wooden deck warm the soles of his feet.

“Did you have a good shower?” Naoki spoke quietly, as if in honour of the serenity around them.

“Kind of. The shower head’s water pressure isn’t so good, but the water temperature’s consistent,” he answered, a little petulantly.

“Then let’s take it as an initiative to spend less time in the shower,” Naoki suggested, his smile impish.

“Oh no! I’m being lectured.”

“Better for the environment and better for your skin, you’re all red about the chest and thighs.”

“Ha, made you look.”

Naoki sighed, but surely he was blushing.

He stood on his toes to kiss Naoki on the side of his neck, just to make sure. Pulling back, he was totally pleased to see Naoki’s eyes soft and warm with affection and his cheeks faintly rouged. Here was his anchor, his foundation, his go-to for words of gentle wisdom, his night and day.

Here also was the sound of cows mooing and horses neighing. He squinted against the sun to spot the black and brown splodges of farm animals grazing on the fields.

“Huh, were those cows there this morning?”

“No, they were let out while you were showering.”

“This place is magical. What do they call it again?”

“Whangarei. Although I’m probably saying it all wrong.”

“Well you’re doing a much better job than me, Naoki.”

He leaned imperceptibly against Naoki’s arm and felt the wind sweep through his hair. The clouds moved slowly like cars stuck in traffic, and the light changed slowly along with them, sighing through the foliage, turning flowers pink and then crimson, swimming between the balustrade to cast shifting shadows on the floor. The warmth of Naoki’s body was lulling him to late-afternoon drowsiness, and so he let his eyelids fall for a while. He imagined the whales journeying across the seven seas to gather ashore here, and pondered on what whales had to talk about -economics, or maybe synchronised swimming, line dancing?

“Are you still jet lagged?”

Naoki’s baritone came to him like a whisper between the sheets. He thought he might as well nod, because the other half of the truth was that he’d love to be coddled. One arm came around his waist and another around his back, and then he was being lifted off his feet. Naoki did the whole thing effortlessly, but he supposed that it was a piece of cake for this 87kgs of muscle. Holding on lazily, he enjoyed the scent of Naoki’s body, nuzzling his nose against the soft skin behind his ear until Naoki was quietly laughing at him to stop.

The towel fell away as Naoki deposited him onto the mattress, and he half-seriously put himself on show, cracking one eye open to see if his partner would take the bait or look at him like he was a cardboard cut-out. Naoki was simply hiding his face behind his hair, bless him.

Even as he caught him by the wrist to tug him closer, Naoki kept his head down.

“Naoto-san, this isn’t a hotel, so…”

“Hey, she told us to make ourselves at home, so…”

It took a few more tugs to throw Naoki off balance and tumbling onto the bed beside him, and then a few uncoordinated rolls to get Naoki pinned under his smaller body. Naoki had that ‘you’re making my life very difficult but I’ll just bear with it’ look and his hair was all over the place, jet black and glossy against the pale sheets. Beautiful.

“But the…”

“Yes?”

Naoki pointed at the wall behind them as his face slowly turned crimson.

Naoto turned to see the photograph of their landlady hung beside the dressing table.

“Jesus Christ! ‘scuse me madam.”

He promptly jumped off the bed and, ignoring Naoki’s protests, lifted the frame off the wall to hide it inside the wardrobe.

“We need to put that back-

“Yes, yes, later, Naoki.”

Naoto dove in, silencing the last of Naoki’s complaints, even if his points were totally valid. Now was the time to do away with etiquette and indulge, to take his grand time tasting the remnants of coffee and ginger kisses on Naoki’s lips, to run his fingertips along his temple and into the warm silky strands of his hair. Now was the time to look _really_ good while expertly undoing his linen shirt button by finicky button, pressing wet kisses to his throat and his chest between every breath.

He felt Naoki’s big, warm hand on his cheek and he looked up to see his partner with those half-lidded eyes and supple mouth and an expression that spoke of so much love for him. His soul could very well fly through the roof and join the seagulls skimming along the horizon of Ruakaka beach.

_If past, present and future were to overlap, there’d be a constant amongst all those vignettes, and -_

“Naoki, you are a gift.”

- _it’d be him, his gentle giant, his shelter in the storm._

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> no sex


End file.
